Papyrus' Race Car Bed Adventure
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: While looking through the dump with Alphys and Undyne one day, Papyrus finds himself a new bed. Little did anyone know that this would be the start of a rather large obsession.


**Hey y'all! Undertale fanfiction! This is something me and my sister came up with and wrote together. First time ever writing Undertale fanfiction and I'm so excited!**

 **Also this is my 30th story posted on this website! I can't believe it!**

 **Okay on with the story. :)**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _This is ridiculous._ Papyrus thought as he kept his eye out for anything out of the ordinary, trudging along behind Alphys and Undyne. "Hey, how about this?!" The skeleton pointed at a strange object hidden among pieces of trash.

Alphys and Undyne turned around with excitement. Alphys frowned, "That's another rock."

"Oh," Papyrus sighed, but picked up the rock and shoved it in his pocket. It was for Sans' collection.

Undyne noticed Papyrus wasn't as energetic as usual and asked, "Hey Papyrus, you look kinda glum. What's up?"

Papyrus took in a deep breath and said, "Well, I haven't been getting much sleep lately as my bed is too small for me now. I've had it since I was just a mere skelechild. Sans and I never bothered to go look for a new one so I've been kinda stuck."

"Aw, that sucks," Alphys whispered.

"Thanks, Dr. Alphys," Papyrus responded, looking down.

Alphys looks up from the anime case she was trying to open, "Oh, I meant," Undyne bumped her, "nevermind." She blushed.

The rest of the search was uneventful, that is, until Papyrus tripped on yet another rock and fell over the abyss.

He screamed in terror until he realized he was still alive and lying on something rather comfortable.

Alphys and Undyne came rushing over to see if he was okay, but they couldn't see him.

Undyne gasped in horror and started pacing back and forth, "Oh no, he's gone! This is all my fault. Sans is gonna kill me. I'm gonna have such a bad time…"

"Uh, guys. I'm okay. Check it out!"

Undyne and Alphys shared a look before looking over the abyss again. They found Papyrus jumping up and down on a race car bed.

"What is it?" Undyne asked.

"I dunno, but it's really soft and bouncy! And it matches my cape!" Papyrus answered, continuing to bounce up and down.

"That looks like a bed of some sort," Alphys said.

Papyrus stopped jumping to see if she was right. She was. "Hey, I guess this solves my bed problem!" he said excitedly. "Now if I could just figure out a way to get it out of here…" he pondered.

Days passed and Papyrus had no luck getting the race car bed out of the abyss safely. Sans had tagged along on most of his trips to the dump to make sure his bro didn't get hurt. He'd never seen him more dedicated to something other than joining the royal guard.

Papyrus kept getting frustrated with him as he would not help in getting the bed out of the abyss.

Finally, Papyrus thought he found the solution.

"Sans! Grab this end of the rope, and I'll go down and tie it to the bed. Then we can pull it up."

Sans took the rope, and when Papyrus went down the abyss to tie it to the bed, he tied his end of the rope to a nearby rock-the same rock that caused Papyrus to fall before.

"Okay!" Papyrus said from below, "I tied my end to the bed. Now we can pull!" Papyrus climbed up and found the rope tied to the rock he had tripped on. "Sans! You lazybones! You can't even hold one end of a rope!?"

Sans shrugged.

"That's the rock that almost killed me, too!" Papyrus said, stomping his foot on the ground in anger.

"Oh, cool bro," Sans said, picking up the rock and putting it in his pocket. This action, caused the rope to slip off the rock, and start falling off the edge of the abyss.

"No! No! No! Catch it!" Papyrus made a jump for the rope but was too late and it went over the edge. "No! Curses! That was my best plan!"

Suddenly, an annoying dog rose up over the abyss, the rope holding up the race car bed in its mouth.

"Sans! Oh my gosh! Look! That dog saved the rope!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"I didn't know those dogs were so strong…" Sans said.

"Okay, doggy. Give me the rope." Papyrus reached out to the dog, but the dog avoided his arm and started floating away quickly, the bed following closely behind, still attached to the rope.

"Catch that annoying dog!" Papyrus yelled as he started running after the dog. Sans followed slowly behind.

They caught up to the bed a while later, the dog nowhere in sight.

Papyrus was breathing heavily, "Man, that was quite a workout. Good thing I've been training with Undyne to join the royal guard or else I wouldn't be in the great shape that I am in now!"

With absolutely no help from Sans, Papyrus successfully pushed his new race car bed to their house, up the stairs, and into his room. He decided to give his old bed to a small, friendly child who always hung out outside their house.

Papyrus slept much better after that. In fact, he loved his new race car bed so much and after Dr. Alphys told him that it was a race car bed, he became fascinated with race cars. He wanted to know everything he could about them.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **What did you think? It's a bit short, but this story is not over so expect to see more soon! Please review and tell us what you thought! Also let us know if you think the characters are OOC. We tried our best to make them in character and make sure all the information was correct. But yeah let us know and thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
